


To Be Found

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [26]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Hope, Lost and Found, Love, Post-Season/Series 02, Timepetalsprompts Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you think you want to disappear, but all you really want is to be found."  Alec Hardy is in a taxi, at a crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "lost and found. Inspired by the following quote:
> 
> "Sometimes you think you want to disappear but what you really want is to be found."
> 
> (Humble request: if someone can let me know who said that, I'd love to give them credit. I found it in Pinterest and I've looked all over for someone to attribute the quote to.)

Alec Hardy was reflecting on the things he'd lost in forty-four years of life. There was his marriage, his home, his health, time with his daughter. His self respect. As the taxi turned onto the road leading out of Broadchurch, Hardy decided to focus on the next phase. He didn't have a plan, necessarily, he just knew he needed to find a new life.

It occurred to him that he had found something, despite all the loss. He had found closure for Pippa, and Miller was the reason why. He had stopped thinking of Miller as just a subordinate ages ago. As time passed, his friendly feelings had developed into more. He hadn't wanted to admit it before the surgery. 

He knew he wouldn't go back to Sandbrook to live, and traveling to Daisy would not be an insurmountable obstacle, particularly once he could drive again. His thoughts returned to Miller.

"Turn around," he commanded abruptly. 

"'S'cuse me, mate?"

"The beach, please. I need to find something....someone."

The driver shrugged. He turned the cab around and took him to the beach.

Hardy contemplated leaps of faith and all their consequences. He decided to leap.

Hardy scanned the beach. Miller was conspicuous in that orange jacket, a toddler orbiting her. 

Ellie looked up and locked eyes with Hardy. He took a few hesitant steps toward her. She wasn't smiling. He had no idea what to do. 

Miller took a few hesitant steps toward him. "Well," her voice carried clearly to him. "Don't just stand there, knob. Come on over here."

Hardy did.


End file.
